Dancing is Life!
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Sora's forced to take dance classes with Kairi and Riku by his parents. A girl appears and tells the them that Ansem's back and trying to take over the world witth dancing? Well, no one ever said Ansem was smart... RikuXOC
1. The Beginning of the End of Sora

**Class 1: The Beginning of the End for Sora**

I decided to write a fic related to dance somehow, and here it is! Going to shut up now.

* * *

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, running up to him. "Um... Here!" She handed him a ticket.

"Ooo! Is this to the movies?" He asked, grinning. Kairi was asking him on a date! He just knew it!

"Um... No... It's to a performance I'm in for my dance studio." Kairi answered.

"What role do you have?"

"Um... I'm the Fairy that gives Cinderella her dress."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you read the ticket? It says we're doing Cinderella!"

"Who are the leads?" Sora asked, grinning. "I bet the prince is played by a girl!"

"No, actually, Riku's dancing as the prince."

"WHAT!" Sora said, shocked. "Riku dances!"

"Yeah, where have you been?" Kairi asked, shaking her head.

"Um... Is that how he beats me all the time at sword fights?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I gotta get to practice. See ya!" Kairi ran off.

Sora looked down at the ticket. "Diann's Dance... That's the place her and Riku dance at...?" Sora shook his head. "I can't believe-"

"Sora!" Selphie ran up to him. "Think you could do something? Would you mind being one of the 'Ugly Step Sisters' in our Cinderella Ballet?"

"Step sister? Why me?"

"Because they're always played by men who have no dancing experience! You fit the bill perfectly!"

"Uh... Why not Tidus and Wakka? They don't have any practice either!"

"Good point... And they're uglier than you!" She smiled. "I'll ask 'em later! Bye Sora!" She ran off in the direction Kairi went.

"I'm confused..." Sora muttered, walking toward the Paupu Tree.

* * *

After Kairi's and Riku's class, they all were sitting on the tree. The 2 were talking excitedly about the performance that would take place the next day.

"Hey... Guys? I don't get what's so great about dancing..." Sora mumbled, leaning back against the tree.

"It's fun Sora! You should try it!" Riku laughed. "It might help you actually keep your balance!"

"Are you saying I'm clumsy!" Sora sat up suddenly, and fell off the tree. "Whoa!"

"Yeah..." Riku said, bursting into laughter.

Kairi laughed. "You're coming to our performance, right?"

"Of course! I have to see what Wakka and Tidus look like dressed up as girls!"

"So they're who Selphie asked!" Riku practically fell off the tree laughing. He stopped and stared at the beach.

"What're you looking at...?" Sora followed his gaze to a blonde haired girl dancing. "Who's that?"

"What's Ryo-oki doing dancing like that?" Kairi asked, staring. "Doesn't she know she shouldn't tire herself out like that?"

"What do you mean?" Sora looked up.

"Well... Ryo had to practically dance the whole practice, and that was a few hours!" Kairi gasped as the girl collapsed. "Oh no!" She started running.

Riku made it to the girl first. "Ryo! You OK?"

Sora stopped next to Riku. "What happened?"

The girl opened her crystal clear blue eyes and sat up. "I'm fine. I... just tripped. That's all." She stood up and looked down at the patterns she had made in the sand.

"Fine!" Riku yelled. "You almost fainted! I'll walk you home, alright? You should rest!"

"No! I have to get the dance perfect!" Ryo-oki took a few steps back and spun around to start dancing again.

Riku sighed and picked the girl up. "I'm taking you back to your house." He frowned. "You guys should head home too."

Kairi nodded. "Don't push yourself Ryo!" She turned toward the dock.

Sora watched Riku carry Ryo-oki like a prince carrying a damsel in distress. "Why does everyone like Riku better?" He muttered started to follow.

* * *

**_Back at Sora's house during dinner that night..._**

"Sora! We have something we want to talk about." Sora's mom smiled.

"What're those?" Sora asked, pointing to a pair of ballet shoes and a pair of tap shoes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora's dad asked. "We've signed you up to take dance lessons!"

"WHAT!" Sora asked, shocked.

"Just what your father said. It'll help you out a lot." His mother grinned.

"Yes. You're now going to go to Diann's Dance Studio every week for Tap and Ballet." His father handed Sora the shoes. "Try them on."

"I don't mind Tap, but Ballet too!" Sora pulled the shoes on hi feet and frowned.

"Don't they fit?"

"That's the problem! They do!"

"You'll be starting dance in 3 days." His mother smiled.

Sora finished his dinner quickly and ran upstairs.

* * *

**_The Performance_**

Sora watched the curtain go up and practically died trying not to laugh. Wakka and Tidus walked on stage in old fashion dresses with a ton of makeup on. _'They probably told them to put the makeup on themselves!'_ Sora thought with a laugh. ((The thought of those 2 in dresses makes me practically die!))

Ryo-oki walked on stage with her broom and started dancing and sweeping the room, avoiding Tidus and Wakka.

A woman in a cloak came in and Ryo-oki gave her some water. A ton of other unimportant stuff happened, and then the invitation came.

Ryo-oki sat by the fireside and began to cry. Suddenly the old hag came back and threw off her cloak, revealing Kairi in a pink dress and a wand. _'Whoa! Kairi looks beautiful!'_ Sora thought, staring as the scenery changed to a forest. Kairi led Ryo-oki to the side and Selphie jumped onstage in a light green dress and started a happy little jig. Sora glance at the program and it said that she was the spirit of spring. A few more people came out in different costumes, the spirits of the other seasons, and Ryo-oki joined in with the dancing.

Kairi smiled and walked over to the spirits, who gathered around her and wouldn't let Ryo-oki through. Then, Kairi pulled out a beautiful white dress.

Ryo-oki gasped and took the dress, curtseying in her rags and thanking them.

The curtains went down for intermission. Sora looked around for people he knew. Riku stood at the top the audience seats, looking around. "Riku! Shouldn't you be back stage?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you actually showed."

"Seriously? That's it!" Sora had to keep himself from yelling and laughing at the same time. "You do know you look stupid in the prince costume, right?"

"Actually, I had a hard time getting here because fangirls kept attacking me."

Sora stared. "HOW COME ALL OF THE GIRLS LIKE YOU!"

"Because... Well... I'm single and you have Kairi and everyone knows it." Riku walked out of the room.

The second act started. It was the ballroom dance scene and Riku came out, looking slightly lonely.

The horns blew and Ryo-oki walked onto the stage. She glanced around, saw Riku and ran over to him. They started dancing, but then the clock struck, and Ryo-oki ran. They went back to the original house. Ryo-oki was back and ran off the stage as everyone else ran in.

Riku walked in, saw Ryo-oki in her costume still, and smiled. They started dancing, but then, Ryo-oki jumped high up, and looked like she almost fell.

Riku caught her as if that was supposed to happed. They smiled at each other and the curtain lowered. They came up again and everyone took their bows.

* * *

"You guys were great!" Sora cried happily.

"You think?" Riku smiled, then turned to Ryo-oki. "What happened? You almost fell!"

Ryo-oki frowned and said nothing.

"It's alright if you messed up." Kairi smiled.

"I didn't mess up!" Ryo-oki cried. "Something tried to grab my foot and I had to dodge it!"

"What?" Sora stared.

Ryo-oki lifted her pant leg up a little to reveal a badly cut ankle. "I'm lucky it happened at the end. No one noticed, but I was dodging them the whole time."

"No way! What did they look like?" Sora asked.

"Heartless, plain and simple." Ryo-oki sighed. "Don't look so surprised. I used to dance at DA."

"'DA School'?"

"Oh! The owner's name is Ansem. Ring a bell? He says DA stands for Dance Academy, but it really stands for Dark Army."

"What's the point of owning a dance school...?" Riku asked.

"To ruin Miss Diann's school of course. What he wants to do is get a large number of dancers, brainwash them, and then ask Miss Diann to have a show with his kids or vice versa. Diann's Dance is the Dance school that has the most successful dancers on all of the islands! It used to be on the mainland, but Miss Diann decided to move it here so more serious dancers would come." Ryo-oki sighed. "Truthfully, Ansem wants to ruin a show so that all of the students will be heartbroken and quit. If they're sad, their hearts become dark, and dark hearts mean more Heartless. I figured out his plan, so he's trying to shut me up."

They all stared. "Ansem's on the islands!"

"I'll crush him then!" Sora shouted.

"There's no proof of his plans except my word..." Ryo-oki looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's OK!" Riku smiled. "All we need to do is keep Miss Diann from agreeing to a joint performance and to keep dodging his Heartless."

Ryo-oki smiled. "Thanks guys."

Riku knelt down and bandaged Ryo-oki's foot. "Let's go. I really don't want to hang around and have a bunch of fangirls kill me."

They all laughed and went to Riku's house for a celebration party on a successful performance.

* * *

What did you think? I wanted to do something related to dance and came up with this. I hope you like it. Can you imagine Ansem in a ballerina's outfit? (imagines it) I wish I hadn't seen that... I know this was kind of pathetic. NO FLAMING! Anywho, tell me what you think! Thanks guys! 


	2. Sora Starts Class and Ryooki Reveals Her...

**Class 2: Sora Starts Class and Ryo-oki Reveals Her Past!**

Hello! I'm going to steal my friend hurkydoesntknow's Review Corner!

**LadyMeko:** Yeah. My teacher would fail me too if I were to use this for school. Thanks for being the first reviewer! You get a prize! (gives LadyMeko a cookie)

**Ravenf6:** Thanks for saying you wouldn't flame me. When I told people not to flame me, it was because this story was out there, even for me.

**Jupiter-Lightning: **None of the guys were wearing tights, no matter how much I'd like to see Riku in them. His costume was a soldier-like shirt with the tassels and all, and he was wearing blue jazz pants. Yes, Ansem **_WOULD_** be scary in tights.

**Tyri Dragonite:** See? I'm updating! YAY UPDATING!

**PrincessSami144: **Thanks for the compliments. I'm in Ballet, but I'm a horrible speller, so sorry if I spell the steps wrong. (I'm known for that)

**MortalSora:** I know I'm the only person who'd try this sort of thing. I can't believe people liked this product of boredom actually... Now I'm forced to update.

Anywho, here's the story!

* * *

Sora was putting on his Ballet shoes. "I can't believe I'm forced to do this..." He muttered.

"Hey! Are you the newbie?" A girl with brown hair and glasses asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora sighed.

"I can help you if you want!" She smiled. "My name's Ami!"

"Uh... What's the most basic thing?" Sora asked. "I really have no idea about anything with dancing."

"Alright. Stand in first position."

Sora did it. ((FYI, first is when to toes are pointing out and your heels are together.)) "Hey! I can do it!" He fell flat on his face. ((truthfully, first is the one of the easiest things ever...))

Ryo-oki sighed. "Sora... Are you really such a klutz?"

Sora glared. "Hey! I'm new at this!"

Ryo-oki shook her head. "Whatever."

Cindy laughed. "Can you at least walk with pointed toes?"

Sora tried. "This is easy!" There was a slight cracking noise, and Sora was rolling around on the ground.

"Ouch..." Riku walked in wearing a blue shirt and black jazz pants. "How'd Sora manage to do that one?"

"I don't know. I think he cracked his foot..." Ryo-oki muttered. ((You know, it's like cracking your knuckles. Sora didn't break anything, just made his ankle make a snapping sound. I do this sometimes and trust me, IT HURTS!))

Kairi laughed. "Sora, just stand up."

Sora stood up. "That hurt though..."

"Just proves you need to work." A woman with bright red curly hair walked in. "Ryo, are you limping?"

Ryo-oki shook her head quickly. "I just cut my ankle the other day, that's all."

"How'd you manage that?" Cindy asked.

"I was swimming and scratched my leg on a branch."

The woman frowned. "As long as you're OK. Now let's start. You've had plenty of time to stretch, so go to the bar. We're doing pleas first." ((Pleas are the bending legs while in any position in Ballet. I don't know if I spelled it right. I'm a bad speller.))

"Um..." Sora blinked. "What're pleas...?"

"Oh! You're new. My name's Miss Amy, not to be confused with Ami." She showed him a plea. "Think you can manage that?"

They did the bar work, and Sora kept falling over no matter what.

"I can't believe Dianne put a newbie like you in this class..."

"I can't believe there's someone worse than me at dancing!" A girl with black hair and green eyes smiled. "I'M NO LONGER THE NOOB!"

"Rachel, be quiet." Miss Amy sighed.

A woman with shoulder length wavy blonde hair walked in. "Excuse, me, Miss Amy? I need Ryo for a bit."

"Alright. Ryo, go with Miss Dianne."

Ryo-oki nodded and followed. A few minutes later, she came back and they continued class.

* * *

"Ryo, you look pretty pale. Did Dianne tell you that you can't dance?" Sora joked.

"Not funny!" She shouted, talking a long slurp from her milkshake.

"What's wrong then?" Riku asked, biting into his sandwich.

They were at an Arbies. ((That place with the good sandwiches. I like their food.)) Class had just ended, and they were getting lunch.

"Miss Dianne was asking me to play the role of Sleeping Beauty in the upcoming show!"

"What?" Sora said confused. "Didn't you guys just do a show...?"

"Yeah. We do one every few months." Ryo-oki explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Kairi asked, taking one of Sora's fries.

"Hey!" Sora grabbed one of Kairi's.

Ryo-oki shook her head. "The fact is Miss Dianne said that a person from Ansem's dance school is going to play the role of Maleficent!"

Riku choked on his soda. "Are you serious!"

"There's not much she can do, right?" Sora frowned.

"Um... Sora? In the Ballet Sleeping Beauty, Aurora pricks her finger on something because the evil witch/fairy Maleficent gives it to her." Riku kept his calm, though he seemed extremely scared.

Ryo-oki smiled. "Don't worry. I've managed to dodge worse than that. Oh yeah!" She grinned at Riku. "You're playing the part of Prince Charming again. Miss Dianne wanted me to tell you that."

"Again?"

"Well, you are the only guy there who can dance. This time we're doing a tap number at the end and that's it though." Ryo-oki stared out the window.

"Who's playing Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"Oh! She's being played by a girl names Sapphire." Ryo-oki frowned. "She's a good actress and a great dancer."

Kairi sighed. "What's my part, as if I didn't know?"

"You're the Fairy of Song."

"Who's the other 2?"

"Ami and Rachel if you can believe it." Ryo-oki took a bite of her sandwich. "Ami's the Fairy of Beauty, and Rachel's the Fairy of Kindness, who's going to be a comic relief."

Sora stared. "What's my part...?"

"Probably another comic relief." Kairi teased.

Ryo-oki stood up. "Later guys. I have something to do." She left.

* * *

Riku walked toward the small dock. "Wait a minute... Ryo's boat..." He glanced around, trying to see if Ryo-oki was nearby. It was getting late. The moon was already rising.

A figure was standing on the other side of the beach, ON THE WATER! Riku ran toward the person to find Ryo-oki.

She turned toward him and stared. "I thought everyone left already..."

Riku was in too much shock to speak. He finally choked up some words. "H-how are you standing on the water...?"

Ryo-oki pointed at her feet and Riku realized she was standing on the moon's reflection. "I can control light." She grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him onto the glow as well. "See?"

Riku was speechless. ((for once.))

Ryo-oki helped him off and smiled. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

Riku finally found his voice. "What would that be?"

"Could you watch me dance for a second?"

Riku stared. "Huh?"

"Please!"

"Alright! Sure."

Ryo-oki did a lighthearted dance and sang an odd, yet beautiful, song. For some reason, Riku felt tired and could hardly keep his eyes open. It was wonderful, and it made Riku feel strangely lightheaded. When Ryo-oki stopped, it was hard for him to tell if he was dreaming or still awake.

Ryo-oki shook him slightly. "What did you think?"

Riku snapped back to reality. "That was great! From what I can remember at least... I think I might have fallen asleep... I'm sorry."

"That was supposed to happen." Ryo-oki smiled. "I'm the Thian of my world, Reyos."

"Thian? Reyos?"

"Reyos is my home world. The Thian is sort of like the queen."

"I don't understand..."

"The Thian's dance makes anyone who sees it 'happy' and heals their heart of darkness..."

"How can you tell if you're Thian?" Riku asked. He was strangely curious now.

"The person has a mark."

"A mark? Can I see it?"

"Only family or my husband may see it."

Riku turned bright red, knowing where the mark might be.

"It's alright! Jeez. I'm bad at talking to people..." Ryo-oki's smile faded. "Just so you don't get any weird ideas, the marks over my heart."

Riku turned and even brighter shade of red. _'Wait a second!'_ "You said 'your husband'! Are you married!"

"Of course not!" Then Ryo-oki added as an afterthought. "I'm only engaged to an idiot I hate because my parent forced me to."

Riku stared. "Has he seen the..."

"He's not my husband yet!" This time, it was Ryo-oki's turn to blush. "We're only engaged and I'm putting it off as much as possible."

Riku laughed. "How come you're here if you're royalty?"

"Um... I ran away for 2 reasons. The first was to escape Zoge, my Fiancé. The second is to perfect that dance I showed you. I can only become Thian when I perform that dance perfectly."

"I thought it was great!"

"It wasn't perfect though... If it was, I'd get angel wings... Another mark of the Thian."

"Oh..." Riku blushed. "Come on. I'll walk you home, Your Majesty."

"Oh Ha ha." Ryo-oki followed him.

* * *

What did you think? I hope you liked it. Kind of off topic of Sora's dance lessons, but it's still funny if you ask me. Ami was created by my one friend. Rachel was created by Rachel (shocker there). Miss Amy is my one dance teacher, Miss Dianne is the head of Dianne's Dance, my dance studio. Sapphire was invented by another of my friends who wanted to be different and evil. That's all for today. 


	3. The Evil Witch

**Class 3: The Evil Witch**

OK! Hello everyone! Here's yet another review corner!

**SwordChick: Yeah, I wouldn't want to see Sora dancing either, but that's why this is funny! I think...**

**Tyri Dragonite: I've updated! W007!**

**Zelda-lover: Sorry, but I'm not really taking characters for this story. My friends from dance are appearing because they drive me crazy and I can pick on them in this fic. (I like the shirt idea though. Mind if I take it for Sora or someone to wear one day?)**

**Jupiter-Lightning: Arguing with Sora and friends in reviews is fun, isn't it?**

**ChocolateRiku: RIKU IS MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I like your penname though... Really funny. No, Ryo isn't a queen yet. She's still a princess.**

**Ravenf6: It would be scary if they worked on stairs, yes.**

**LadyMeko: Funny and fluffy...? Sounds like my cousin's rigid and British joke... Glad you liked the cookie.**

And now, onto the story!

* * *

"That's the witch?" Sora asked, glancing nervously at a tall girl with raven black hair and steel blue eyes.

"That's her, alright!" Ryo-oki hissed. "She's pure evil! I can sense it!"

"Riku, what'll we do if she tries something?" Kairi asked. "Riku?"

Riku shook his head. "Huh? What?"

"Is anyone home in there?" Ryo-oki tapped him on the head, as if knocking on a door. "You were zoning out again! Are you tired or something?"

Riku frowned. "No! Of course not! Well... Maybe."

Ryo-oki sighed. "We need to practice." She said, fixing her tap shoes.

"Oh! Right!" Riku finished adjusting his.

"I don't know how you can wear these things..." Sora complained, tapping his foot. "These things hurt!"

"It's because you have them on the wrong feet Sora." Kairi explained. "That's kind of obvious."

"Wow!" Everyone shouted, clapping as Riku and Ryo-oki finished the dance.

"OK everyone!" Miss Nancy walked in. "Let's try this practice in order! We only have 2 more practices, so let's try to get this perfect!" She clapped her hands. "Alright! Let's get started! Giovette!"

Everyone was in their costumes for dress rehearsal. A bunch of girls in purple walked onto the floor, as Miss Amy stood in the center as the queen. Music started playing and the dance began.

They stepped to the side at the end as the fairies started dancing, and falling for Rachel, onto the stage, giving the baby gifts.

* * *

Sapphire seemed unimpressed by everything, even more so at the end of the practice. "That was pointless." She said afterwards. "That Sora couldn't even get the steps right!"

Sora had been the forest nymph who watched over Ryo-oki in the dance. He didn't really dance or anything. Just showed some peasant girls and left when they started dancing.

"It's not Sora's fault he's new at this!" Riku growled, ready to punch her.

Ryo-oki grabbed his arm. "Calm down. It doesn't really matter. The show's in 2 weeks. Sora should be able to get the turns right by then."

"It's just..." Riku clenched his fist. "That girl really **_IS_** a witch!"

"Jeez! Riku!" Sora ran over and helped Ryo-oki hold him back. "You want to lose your part? I wouldn't hit her!"

Riku stopped struggling and sighed. "She's not worth the effort." He finally said. "We still have to watch out for her. She could try anything during the show."

Kairi nodded. "Don't worry! I'm sure we'll figure out what she's up to!"

"I have I feeling I already know..." Ryo-oki muttered. "She's going to actually curse me so that I really fall asleep. Riku, that means you'll really have to kiss me."

Riku stared. "What? Why? Wouldn't she think of that?"

"It's simple!" Ryo-oki smiled. "I put a spell on myself before the show so that whatever she tries with the sleeping spell will be broken with a kiss."

"Sure it will work?" Sora asked quietly.

"Of course! Spells are one of the few things I **_CAN_** do."

They all nodded and left for home, knowing the next day was the performance. If they messed up, they were in trouble.

* * *

"You ready?" Riku breathed as the Giovette finished.

"Don't worry. The spell's cast and everything. I'll try to do my best after I'm cursed." Ryo-oki nodded as the fairies came one and started dancing. Kairi was among them. When the fairies had finished, including Sapphire's evil appearance, some elevator music came on and a younger girl came on.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot there were younger kids playing you." Sora muttered to Ryo and laughed.

Ryo-oki glared and danced on stage. After the song was over, the fairies left to have Ryo-oki pick imaginary flowers.

A bunch of girls with jazz came on with Black Magic Woman playing and danced while Sapphire gave Ryo-oki some beautiful flowers.

Ryo-oki winced as she pricked her finger. _'I have to stay awake... Even if it's just for this...'_ She walked around, getting even more tired, and then collapsed gracefully at the corner of the stage like she was supposed to.

Kairi came on with Rachel and Cindy and pretended to be surprised. They walked over to Sora, who was supposed to watch Ryo-oki.

Sora danced off as a bunch of girls on Point started dancing to the Sleeping Beauty Waltz.

Riku came onstage just as the narrator came one and babbled a little and a song came on. He tapped over to Ryo-oki, kissed her, and helped her stand up. They spun in a large circle, and everyone walked on for bows. Sapphire was the only one looking genuinely unhappy out of the 2 other witches.

* * *

"We did great!" Kairi yelled afterwards, spinning around happily.

"I'm glad I got the spell right." Ryo-oki breathed.

"You OK?" Riku asked.

"Of course!" Ryo-oki smiled weakly. "Just a little tired."

Yuffie jumped on Sora. "Nice job, Mr. Fairy!" She laughed.

"I didn't know you took dance." Squall commented.

Donald and Goofy were dying in the background from fits of laughter.

"You... You were watching!" Sora said, shocked.

"I invited them!" Kairi grinned.

Ryo-oki hid behind Riku. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, looking at her.

"Ryo? Why re you hiding?" A boy about Riku's age with white hair and silver eyes asked. "And who are these people?" He glared slightly at Riku.

"Go away Zoge!" Ryo-oki growled.

"Ryo... This guy is...?" Riku was at a loss for words.

"It's 'Her Majesty' to commoners like you." Zoge roared.

"You're a princess!" Sora and Kairi were surprised.

"What do you want?" Ryo-oki glowered, stepping out from behind Riku. "If it's for me to go home, then the answer is no."

Zoge frowned. "You have to. After all, I am worried about my future wife." He smirked.

"Yeah right! You're worried about your title as King!" Ryo-oki slapped Zoge. "I break the engagement!" She said, extremely serious.

Zoge sighed. "As you wish, You're Majesty." He turned to leave, slightly hurt.

Ryo-oki watched him walk away, and only after he was out of sight, collapsed.

"Ryo!" Riku cried, catching her. "Ryo! Wake up!"

"What have I done...?" She muttered. "I may have hated him, but I shouldn't have yelled at him like that..."

Riku realized what she meant. "If it wasn't what you wanted, then he'll understand." He tried to smile. "It's alright."

Ryo-oki burst into tears. "Now what will I do? My mother will hate me because of this!" She cried. "She's the one who arranged that marriage."

Sora and Kairi were still in shock. "She's a princess...?" They looked at each other.

Aerith knelt down next to Ryo-oki and Riku. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine."

Ryo-oki looked up. "You think...?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah! You **_ARE_** a princess, right? All princesses have a right to live happily ever after! Right?" She glanced at the others for support.

"Of course!" Squall agreed, still trying to snap Sora and Kairi out of it.

"She's a princess...?" They both said again.

"I know I should have told you guys..." Ryo-oki said, tears still in her eyes. "I really should have. I'm sorry."

"That's OK!" Sora laughed. "We were only surprised because you didn't really act like a princess, like Kairi!"

Ryo-oki smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Anyway," Squall smiled, "what were you doing dancing up there, Sora? You're the biggest klutz on this planet."

"Tidus and Wakka are worse." Riku corrected him.

"Yeah right!" Yuffie laughed. "I doubt it."

"Just go away!" Sora said, pushing them all onto their Gummi Ship. "Bye!"

Squall and friends blasted away, Sora hoping for a long time.

* * *

To all anonymous reviewers, please leave your emails! I email some of the reviewers sometimes to thank people for the reviews. Thanks for reading! Bye! 


	4. Bad News

**Class 4: Bad News...**

Hello everyone! On request, I shall put more about the dance classes in the fic. This means this fic will become more confusing to write, especially because I have trouble spelling in English! I'll have more trouble remember dance move names, and their spelling will be horrible! ((I'll put a basic translation in these things here.))

**Ravenf6: I don't think there will be a wedding and coronation, but if there was gonna be one, your right. He'd never make it alive. I put the Leon and Yuffie comments in strictly to make people laugh. I think I bought Sora's sense of humor on Ebay... (just kidding!) I think you're right about Sora's clumsiness too. That would be funny...**

**Lady Meko: I put my Ballet shoes on the wrong feet on a regular basis... Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Hurkydoesn'tknow: Thank you for letting me steal the review corner thing! Glad you like the fic!**

**Sora-Is-A-Hottie: I'll go in depth about dances from now on. I didn't do that before because of 2 reasoins... 1, I can't spell worth shit (excuse the language please.) and 2, my comp doesn't have spell check for French, so it's no use either. I'll try harder with that now. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Riku's bebe: RIKU IS MINE!I know Ryo was obviously royalty. That's what made Kairi's and Sora's reaction to finding out so funny.**

**Anime Dutchess: Glad you like the fic. I like the description... Mind if I put it in the description?**

**Zelda-Lover: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (glomps)**

Now, onto the fic!

* * *

"Have you seen Ryo-oki?" Riku scratched his head. "She hasn't shown up for class since the incident with Zoge."

"I know. It's weird." Kairi sipped her soda in thought. "Hey! Maybe we should visit her!"

Sora grinned his huge grin. "Yeah! That would cheer her up!"

"Only one problem with that though..." Kairi frowned. "We don't know where she lives."

Riku dug around in his pockets. "I got her address a while ago." He pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. "I was going to go there today and see if she was all right."

"Riku and Ryo! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- **_OUCH_**!" Sora rubbed his head where Riku had hit him. "That hurt Riku." He did the sad puppy eyes. "Why'd you punch me?"

"You were the one singing that obnoxious song." Riku growled back.

"Come on! Let's get there before you kill Sora." Kairi yelled, tugging them both toward Ryo-oki's house.

"Riku, you started it!" Sora muttered angrily at Riku.

"Did not!" Riku hissed back.

"You're the one who made fun of my crush on Kairi."

"Quit arguing, or I'll drag you by the ears." Kairi grumbled.

"Yes ma'am!" They both said in unison. They new to do what Kairi said. She always kept her threats.

* * *

"This is where she lives?" Sora said, surprised by the huge mansion in front of them.

"She's a princess, remember?" Kairi sighed.

Riku knocked on the door.

Ryo-oki opened the door, wearing something completely different than usual. She had a T-Shirt that said "I always give 100 percent at school! 11 percent on Monday, 24 percent on Tuesday, 40 percent on Wednesday, 20 percent on Thursday, and 5 percent on Friday." She turned away from their shocked faces. "What? Are you gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna come in?" She said, as if she had hardly noticed.

"Oh! Sorry!" They followed her.

"Wow!" Sora looked around. Everything seemed extremely bright and shiny. "This stuff looks so cool!"

"Please don't touch anything." Ryo-oki said, as if she knew Sora wouldn't listen.

"Whoops!" Sora said, knocking over an expensive looking vase with a loud crash.

"Now you've done it..." Ryo-oki sighed.

"Milady!" A bunch of maids appeared. "Are you hurt? Who are these people? Kidnappers?"

"Calm down! They're friends of mine." Ryo-oki smiled weakly.

"Oh! Of course! We'll bring some food up to your room." They all left.

"Wow! You're room is bigger than my house!" Sora said, shocked.

"Sora..." Riku sighed.

"Wow! A four poster bed! I've always wanted one!" Kairi jumped onto a bed with blue sheets.

Riku stared at a letter on the desk. "What's this?"

Ryo-oki's smile faded. "Zoge told my mother, the queen, about what happened. She said that this world is not a good influence on me and is saying that I have to go back home..." She hid the letter in a drawer.

"Will you be coming back?" Riku asked, heartbroken. _'Why do I care? It's not like I'm her boyfriend or something...'_ Riku thought sadly.

"Probably not... That's why I've been packing." Ryo-oki jabbed to some boxes in the corner. "I'll be stuck forever in that stuffy old castle..."

"What! That's so unfair!" They all shouted at once.

"It can't be helped... When Mother decides something, there's no changing her mind... She said I still have to marry Zoge... So I'm in trouble..." Ryo-oki seemed to be more depressed every second.

A maid came in with a plate of cakes. "Here, milady." She put the plate on a table with chairs around it, and bowed herself out.

"Well, might as well not let this food go to waste." Ryo-oki smiled, but it was obviously a false one.

"These are delicious!" Sora said after swallowing a cake practically whole.

"Sora..."Kairi sighed.

"Hmm?" Sora looked up. "Oh! Sorry!" He grinned at Ryo-oki.

"It's all right." Ryo-oki laughed.

"We should be going." Kairi said, looking at the clock. "Sora, what do you say about that vase you broke?"

"Sorry 'bout that!"

"It's all right. It looked expensive, but that's pretty common back home." Ryo-oki nodded. "Goodbye guys."

The others left, but Riku stayed behind.

"Ryo... I was wondering... I doubt you like Zoge..." Riku was trying to say.

"I hate Zoge. He's a perverted freak who only wants to marry me for the title of King." Said Ryo-oki weakly. "You knew that already though."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go... uh... with me somewhere tonight... If you're not too busy that is!" Riku choked up, blushing madly.

Ryo-oki stared at him. "Like a date?" After Riku nodded, she glomped him. ((Glomp means tackle/hug)) "Of course! Let me get ready and we can go now!" She pushed him out of her room and came out a few minutes later in a pale pink Chinese shirt and a red skirt. "Let's go!"

Riku pulled out 2 tickets. "I won the tickets to Swan Lake in that drawing that Miss Nancy was having while you were gone."

Ryo-oki glanced at the tickets, and then kissed Riku. "Thank you so much!" She cried happily.

Riku smiled. "Your welcome then. Huh? Ryo! You have wings!"

"Wha?" Ryo-oki said, and the wings disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared. "How... How did that happen?"

"Let's hurry, or we might miss the performance." Riku said quickly, wishing he hadn't mentioned her getting her wings. It only served to remind him that she couldn't be his girlfriend.

* * *

Riku fell back on his bed and thought about the night he spent with Ryo-oki. She seemed to have cheered up by the time they reached the place where the show was. He walked her home, where she kissed him again! He felt his face turn red just by remembering it. "I can't believe I did that..." He muttered, rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

Thank you Zelda-lover for mentioning that T-Shirt! That would be cool to have, but I couldn't wear it to school sadly... Anywho, I have good news, unlike the title! I'm now on Pointe with Ballet! Feel free to congratulate me at any time!

RikuYou shouldn't fish for compliments like that... People might get mad if you keep doing that.

Me: Your point?

Riku: THAT WAS THE POINT!

Me: Like point shoes?

Riku: (sighs)


	5. Road Trip!

**Class 5: Road Trip!**

I would have updated sooner, but my comp fried on me. Well, more like it didn't work for a while... I'm still using the old thing because I can't buy a nice new one...

**Lady Meko: I'm confused all the time too. I bet it was confusing. It was 3 in the morning or something like that when I wrote that chapter. I normally update pretty late. Glad you like the chapter.**

**Hurkydoesntknow: I don't want her to marry Zoge either. I don't really like him. Made him for some other fic I wrote a while ago, but deleted.**

**TigStripe: I bug myself without putting description in. It's just when I do, people complain it's too long or I can't get the right words or things like that.**

**Jupiter-Lightening: YOU STOLE MY UPDATE SOONISH COMMENT! Meanie. Lol.**

**RainingHeart: I've updated.

* * *

**

Riku stood nervously outside of Ryo-oki's door. He was going to ask her out again today, this time to a movie. He slowly reached out to knock.

The door slammed open, knocking Riku to the ground. An annoyed looking Ryo-oki stormed out, not even realizing she was stepping on Riku until she heard a feeble cry from under her shoe. She looked down to see her foot on top of Riku's face. "I'M SO SORRY RIKU!" She yelled, helping him up.

After many apologize from Ryo-oki, and many "it's ok!" from Riku, he finally asked her if she'd like to see a movie.

"Can't... I have to pack. I have to go home to Reyos!"

Riku just stared. "You're leaving? Today?"

At that moment, Sora and Kairi walked past. Kairi had heard all that was said, while Sora was too busy sniggering about the footprint on Riku's face. After a dark look from Kairi, Sora put on a straight face.

"I can't believe you're leaving," said Kairi quietly.

"You guys can come too, if you want," Ryo-oki said, nodding to her backyard. "We don't use Gummis in our world, so there's no problem."

Sora stared at her, slightly confused. "Then how do you get around?"

Ryo-oki signaled them to follow her to the backyard. It was covered in plenty of flowers that looked as if they were made of crystal. In the center there was a large fountain with shimmering water. The water was shining so much that it looked like liquid light. The statues in the middle were very strange though. They were made of an odd stone that seemed to glow. There were 3 statues of beautiful angels, each covering some object with their wings. One had a mirror with glass feathers, another had a sword that was red and seemed to be burning, and the last had a jar that was pouring the silvery water. The last was the strangest, since it had a large crown and the others only had small tiaras.

"What's with this?" Sora said.

"It's a legend of how the Kingdom of Reyos was first created. There were three sisters: one decided to live by the sword, Alana; another decided to become a fortune teller, Emilia; and the last was predicted to become queen. It's a long, sad story." Ryo-oki sighed. "It's not important. What is important is the fact that the water acts as a teleporter to the castle. Come on!" She stepped into the water and slowly began sinking. "Well? Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day?"

The others looked at eachother and nodded. They followed. Sora tripped and fell straight through the pool, vanishing.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter done before my comp decided to break down on me again. Oh! I would be eternally grateful if you could send me spellings to dance moves and which ones they are. I'm a dancer, but I'm bad at remembering what the moves are called. (laughs) Thank you! Later! 


	6. A Whole New World

Class 6: A Whole New World

I realize that the world is named after a song, but that was the theme of a dance recital I did once, so I figured it would work here. Anywho, here's the chappy!

* * *

Everyone stood just outside of a huge town, where there were numerous colored banners and seemed as if a festival was happening. Many smells and sounds came from the various streets. People were scrambling around, buying things at the vendors and shops.

"Welcome to Reyos," said Ryo-oki calmly, walking down the golden roads. In their wonder of the different things, Sora, Riku, and Kairi hadn't noticed that everything was made of gold, silver, and crystal.

"This place must be rich!" Sora said, staring at a fountain with a diamond star spurting water.

"Yes, actually. Most of the crystal you see if actually solidified light. Everyone here can turn light into different things, like cloth, gemstones, and even that vase you broke the other day," laughed Ryo-oki.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" was all Kairi could say.

Riku, though curious, was worried. What if Ryo-oki had to stay here, and never return to Destiny Islands? He couldn't voice his fears though, since Sora would definitely take the chance to poke fun at him.

They reached a square, where multiple people with wings were dancing and enjoying themselves. Some light-hearted music was playing as the colorful dancers twirled around.

"Well, I can see why you like dancing so much," said Kairi.

Ryo-oki nodded, and then she pointed at the large castle in front of them. It had many spires with purple stone, and a bluish tinge to the walls. "That's my home, Castle Reyos."

Sora gaped at it a moment. He had seen many kingdoms, but this had to be the most magnificent one he'd seen yet. Hallow Bastion was creepy, Disney Castle was just plain weird, and of the castle in Wonderland brought back painful memories of spears poking him in the back. Hell, he couldn't even look at a deck of playing cards without having to remind himself that they wouldn't come to life. "That's wear you live?"

The band stopped, as everyone curtsied or bowed to Ryo-oki. Most of the children had run up with flowers they had picked from their mothers' gardens, and each one said their own hello to their returning princess. Ryo-oki accepted every little gift, from as small as a dandelion too as wonderful and gorgeous and irises and roses.

When her arms were filled with the scented plants, they continued on their way to the palace. Two guards stood in front, obviously arguing over which one could win in a serious fight. When they saw Ryo-oki, they jumped into attention, trying to look as if they were on duty the entire time. "Princess Ryo-oki, you've returned early..."

Ryo-oki nodded, "Yes, I need to speak to Her Majesty about something of urgency."

The shorter guard clicked the bottom of his spear on the ground, and the gates opened. "I'm glad to see you again, milady."

The group wandered into the huge hall that made Ryo's house on Destiny Islands seem miniscule. Leading them to the throne room, Ryo-oki explained that Sora and Riku had to put their right hand over their heart to bow to the queen, while Kairi had to kneel as if she were curtsying, though she didn't have a long enough skirt to do it properly. "Her Majesty has a thing for formalities," Ryo-oki stated flatly.

When they finally entered the long hallway, they saw a tall woman with long dark hair and fair eyes sitting in a chair. She wore a long, slender red dress and had pure white wings, unlike the multicolored ones the group had seen the people with outside. She was talking animatedly with a man with long white hair and a shirt that opened to reveal a heart-shaped symbol...

"ANSEM!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi all shouted at once. Ryo-oki didn't seem to surprised.

"Ah! Who might we have here?" asked Ansem sarcastically. He knew perfectly well who he was talking to, but obviously trying to hoodwink the Queen.

Ryo-oki shot a glare at her friends, hissing, "Bow! Before Queen Victorisa gets mad!"

They all did so, but the queen clapped her hands. "I'm glad you told your friends, Ryo, about our culture," she said, but she had a laziness growing in her voice. "Ryo, did you know that your future husband is in Ansem's dance studio on Destiny Islands?"

Ryo-oki gritted her teeth. Ansem had not only been able to put a spell on her Mother, but also had gotten Zoge—that damn fool—to join the 'dark side' as she put it. "No, I did not."

Kairi noticed the tension in the room rising. "Er... What's a great studio owner such as yourself doing here?" she inquired, hoping to get something out of the supposed "King of Darkness".

"Nothing really, just visiting my beloved Queen Victorisa," smirked Ansem, anywhere from innocent.

"I always thought he was gay," Sora whispered to Riku, who shrugged in agreement. "Er... Wow?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Victorisa hugged Ansem. "We're planning on getting married in a few weeks. Ryo-oki was planning on the same day, actually."

Ryo-oki lost it completely. "I am **_NOT_** getting married to that pervert Zoge, and that's the end of it!"

Riku saw that the queen was charmed entirely by a spell from Ansem, and he knew that she would get extremely angry at what Ryo-oki said. He said the only thing that came to mind. "Yeah! Ryo and I are—"

Ansem cut him off. Snapping his fingers, Queen Victorisa instantly fell unconscious. "Apparently you don't get it, Riku. Victorisa is all mine and so is this kingdom. All the strong hearts here." He laughed maniacally. "You'll never defeat me with a Keyblade or any other weapon! Ha!"

Sora knew that he wouldn't be able to fight Ansem if he were to call the guards. They were people like himself, so it wouldn't be possible. Then he remembered that team from Dianne's dance that competed, and had an 'Aha moment'. "Let's have a dance off! 3 of your studio against 3 of Dianne's!"

Kairi glanced at Sora, and understood what logic there was in it. "Yeah! We'll have impartial judges too! If we win, you leave Destiny Islands, this world, and crawl back under the rock you came from and die!"

"Interesting... And if I win, what should I get...?" Ansem was enjoying every second that they got themselves deeper into his ploy. He had been planning this from the beginning. "How about all of your hearts, this kingdom, and the Keyblade?"

Riku realized what Ansem could do if Reyos became part of the Heartless' Empire, but it was a risk they had to take. "Fine. I'll even be your puppet again."

Ryo-oki was horrified. "No! This is my problem! You guys don't have to—"

"We want to help you," Kairi smiled. "That's what friends are for." Kairi put her hand in the center for the famous handshake.

"Yeah! All for one, and one for all!" said Sora, his hand joining Kairi's.

"And that's a promise!" threw in Riku. He placed his hand on top of Sora's.

Ryo-oki was stunned, but only for a moment. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she gently laid her hand on of Riku's. "Thank you guys..."  
"How touching. Don't forget our deal. We'll have 3 pairs dancing against each other: one modern, one traditional, and one tap number. You have exactly 2 weeks. See you then. I look forward to taking over all worlds," Ansem laughed, returning the Queen to her throne, and disappearing.

"Mother!" Ryo-oki shook her mother slightly, but to no affect. "MOTHER!" she screeched, but no matter what she did, Queen Victorisa would not wake up.

After Sora and Kairi brought guards only to see a sobbing Ryo-oki, and a Riku comforting her, they were all in Ryo-oki's chambers. Ryo-oki had stopped crying by now, since she had run out of tears, and was now like a zombie.

"Don't worry, we'll help your mother!" Sora said, hitting his chest in his typical point of saying 'I'll make sure of it!'

Riku pulled Ryo-oki into a hug. "He's right. There's no use in mourning when she's not dead. We'll just have to kick Ansem's ass."

Kairi bent down so she could look into Ryo-oki's bloodshot eyes. "Come one, we'll so beat Ansem!"

Solemnly, Ryo-oki agreed. "But here, we only have 2 pairs. We'll need another."

"Don't worry, I'll handle that!" said Kairi with her sweetest smile. She knew that no one, especially Riku, could stand seeing Ryo-oki so upset.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's start practicing!" Sora said with his trademark grin.

"Since when have you been interested in dancing?" Riku taunted.

"Shut up Riku! Anything to pound Ansem's face in!" Sora got an evil smirk. "Maybe I can use my clumsiness to trip and kick him in the head with tap shoes on!"

They left the room and went back to Destiny Islands to practice for Ansem's defeat.

* * *

Wow... I'm not sure why, but this chapter actually seemed well written... Anywho, I tried my hardest on this chappy and there will definitely be more dancing next chappy! All the fancy, big words are brought to you by my computer's Thesaurus! Also, if you look at Victorisa's name, it's actually "Victoria", but I hit the 's' key, and thought the named looked cool. It's pronounced like Victoria but with an 's' sound. I hope you liked this chapter! 


	7. Practice

**Chapter 7: Practice**

Name of the chapter is self-explanatory. Here's the chapter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

After hours of begging Miss Dianne to leave the dance studio open, Riku and Ryo-oki dug through the collection of music Miss Dianne had sitting in the backroom. They were going to do the classical, Sora and Kairi the tap, and Effie and Jacob—a pair they drafted for it—were going to do the modern. Tossing another hip-hop CD behind them, Ryo-oki gave a sad sigh.

"How we doing on CDs?" Kairi asked, walking into the backroom with a couple cans of pop. She handed Ryo-oki a juice, since she wasn't a fan of soda. "Need to raid my stash at home?"

Riku gratefully accepted his soda. "Well, we found a couple that we aren't sure about for you guys, but we haven't found one for the classical or the modern."

Just then, a girl with strawberry blond hair walked in and pulled out of her a pocket a CD. "We'll be using this," she said calmly. Ryo took it and placed it into the boom box next to them.

First a voice came on and said, "What can I do for you?" and the music started. A steady beat played. Finally, the main part played in Japanese.

"Real Emotion?" Riku inquired, blandly. "You sure that's a good idea, Effie...?"  
Effie grinned broadly. "We've been preparing a dance to this for forever! We'll do it!"

"It sounds more like it'd be for Hip-hop or Jazz dances..." Kairi pointed out. "I don't think you'd be able to do much with it..."

Effie shrugged and pulled out a water bottle. "You guys are only paying me in chocolate."

"That's because you wouldn't work for anything **_BUT_** chocolate!" laughed a voice behind her. Jacob stuck his head in. He had dark, tanned skin and even darker brown eyes, but that was because he was always outside. His hair was brown, but once again, was streaked blond in places because of his outdoors obsession. He only started taking dance because his basketball coach forced the team to. The team folded four years before, and yet he was still taking dance. Whatever reason was beyond the group, but he was definitely a welcome member of their team for the contest.

Kairi hit the stop button and put the CD back into its case. "So, what were your ideas for us to dance to?" she asked, sifting through the discs. She stopped. "'Every time we Touch'?"

Riku grinned smugly. "It's you and Sora, after all."

Ryo-oki was still skimming the different music Miss Dianne had piled around. Finally, she pulled one down from the shelf. "What did Ansem mean by classical anyway? Just moves or music too?" she questioned, flipping the case over a few times in her hand, inspecting it slightly.

"Why do you ask?" Riku glanced at the CD. "Eyes on Me?"

Ryo-oki nodded. "It's one of my favorite songs of all time. Think we could pull it off?"

Tapping the case thoughtfully, he considered the speed, the song, the music, and what they could possible do to make it work. "I guess we could manage it. We'd have to get a lot of practice though."

"Then let's start now!" Sora yelled, running in. He slipping on the carpeting because of his tap shoes and crashed into the wall with the CDs. Every case fell onto the floor. "But first, let's clean up!"

Riku hit Sora on the head. "Damn it Sora! We don't have time for this! If Ansem wins... he'll destroy everything!" He turned away, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were forming in his eyes. "He'll use me to do it too..."

"I won't let that happen!" Ryo-oki said, picking up the CD cases. "We have to get to practicing!"

Once the CDs were back where they belonged, the group went into one of the rooms. Effie was fiddling with the stereo. "We'll do that tap number, since that'll take the most work. Sora sucks at dancing."

Kairi listened to the song once through. Then, when they played it again, she started fooling around with the steps. She waited for the first two lines, and then started shuffling her feet and scuffing out some rhythms. Satisfied with the idea, she repeated the beginning and taught Sora the basic idea.

The music got faster for the chorus, and Kairi grabbed Sora's hand to test a move. She spun so that it looked like Sora had pulled her into a hug, much to his surprise. Then she spun away so their hands created something of an arch. Kairi let go and did some Maxy Ford turns, shuffling her feet and then spinning as she jumped to tap her toe. She told Sora he had to do the turn at the same time in the opposite direction for it to look right. When the line "Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!" came up, Kairi put her hands over her heart, and moved them back and forth, signaling the line.

Once the dance had been put together, Kairi sat down and pulled out her water bottle. "All right," she breathed. "What did you guys think, and who's next?"

They all agreed that it was amazing Kairi choreographed it so quickly. Effie and Jacob were next up.

The first line played, and then they started doing Balancés (a rocking step where you move from one foot to the other in a bouncing motion) and then a bunch of spins. Effie placed two hands on one of Jacob's, like she was balancing, and lifted her back high into the air. They mixed a lot of jazz with the classical Ballet. It was a good thing Modern was on of the categories, or else they'd never have been able to put the dance into the contest.

Next up was Riku and Ryo-oki. They nodded to each other, not having any idea of what they'd do. Their music started up. When the first notes played they started moving exaggeratedly slow. They stayed together in the Pas de Duex, (Dance for Two) holding the other's hand the entire time. Finally, when the words started, Ryo Chaînés (a series of turns on the points or demi-points done in a straight line or in a circle) away from Riku. She jumped into the air and did a few beats (jump into the air and move one foot in front of the other and back before landing). They continued slowly throughout the song, and finally, the last not played, with Riku and Ryo-oki posed together. Ryo was on her points, arms in fifth (rounded above the head) and Riku was holding her waist to help her balance.

Everyone applauded, shocked that this was the first time they'd done it. Even Riku was surprised that they'd danced a dance that would have taken weeks of planning perfectly on the first try. Ryo-oki smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, making Riku blush furiously, and Sora start snickering. Kairi quickly silenced him with a bop on the head.

"Sora and I have to practice more, but it looks like everyone else has it down-pat!" she said with a grin. "Let's get some lunch and keep practicing, k?"

Everyone agreed that lunch sounded pretty good. They'd gotten up early to find a CD, a three hour search through Miss Dianne's amazing collection, and most had skipped breakfast. They headed over to the nearby Fridays.

* * *

**Credits:**

**I used the ABT Dictionary online for the spellings and basic definitions on the Ballet dance steps.**

**I do not own "Every time we Touch". I hear it on the radio a lot, and like it. No idea who sings it.**

"**Eyes on Me" is from Final Fantasy VIII.**

"**Real Emotion" is from Final Fantasy X-2.**

**The restaurant Fridays belongs to... Whoever owns Fridays.**

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will probably be the end... Wow... Anywho, I now have a new appreciation for my dance teachers. It's HARD to choreograph a dance. That's why I got lazy and only matched a couple of moves to the song. You can insert just about anything you want when I don't say what's there. Anywho, see you next time!


End file.
